


The Wolf, The Witch, and The Vampire…

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Community: areyougame, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud’s life wasn’t even remotely normal, not since he met them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf, The Witch, and The Vampire…

**Author's Note:**

> Another round, another attempt at my beloved OT4.
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud/Aeris: supernatural AU – Cloud sometimes wondered how he had got mixed up with a prankster wolf, a gorgeous vampire, and a sassy little witch, but usually just decided he didn't really care.

Sometimes, Cloud wondered just why he’d gotten mixed up with the crew he had. Really, he did.

It all started with the wolf…

_Zack was lean and muscled, honest smiles and claws that could rip out a man’s throat with little-to-no effort. His scruffy ears and tail left those around him ready to scritch at him like a favored puppy. But Zack was a werewolf, had the fangs and ferocity to back it up, and when he decided Cloud was his there was no stopping him. Not that Cloud wanted to, not after a while._

Who introduced him to the witch…

_Aerith smiled and took his arm in hers upon meeting. Her flirtatious smile and hands rough from tending to her garden and training her powers warmed him the way Zack’s strong arms around him in the dark did. She was beautiful bathed in color - the green of healing, the red of fire, the blue of ice, and the pink of her favored dress - but never more so than when cloaked in determination and love and fierce protective rage._

As well as the vampire…

_Sephiroth, as most vampires tended to be, was inhumanly beautiful and crazy powerful - sometimes literally on the “crazy” part. He tolerated Zack’s foolishness, Aerith’s strange plots, and Cloud’s ability to attract danger with a heartbeat. (Though that last could have been an upside in Sephiroth’s view, one never knew those things.) Wary though he could be, Sephiroth considered them his own and responded with threats to them in all due haste and prejudice._

Really, they were - all three of them - something marvelous and unsettling to behold. They were fun and sexy and crazy and sometimes, just sometimes - Cloud felt like he was, too. So when he got the urge to examine the past, to think about what he had and hadn’t done before, what had happened to lead him to this place…

He didn’t. And just let himself be happy.


End file.
